A new General for Cyclonia
by Commander3428961
Summary: (About.. Mid-Clone Wars). An attack from the enemy causes a certain Separatist General, onto a world, he never expected. While he waits for the other Separatists, he bides his time.. In an unlikely alliance.


(I know. I know. Stop posting new stories, when you already have stories to update. But, I had the inspiration, and I decided to use it).

(Somewhere around Geonosis).

A Separatist ship was in orbit. Awaiting an assault, from a Republic fleet. Commanding the vessel, was General Greivous. He'd been waiting for an enemy attack. Fully prepared. He growled as he was getting impatient.

One of the droids said, "General, you really should calm down. The Republic Forces should be here, any minute. Then, you can fight to your heart's content." That Droid was late destroyed by Greivous in rage.

The leader of the Separatist Armies yelled, "The Republic is trying my patience!" He walked around the bridge of the ship. He saw Count Dooku, contacting him.

The Leader of the Separatists said, "General. Your continued failure, will no longer be accepted. This latest assault is our, or, rather your, last resort. Perhaps, you could provide an explanation of your failures?" He knew testing Greivous would get him to enact his rage. When enraged, Greivous does his best work.

The General responded, "I can assure you, Count, there is nothing you need to worry about. My failure, can be placed on these useless machines you give request more dead enemies, yet all you give me to fight them is a bunch of useless droids!" He deactivated the hologram generator.

The Republic Forces snuck up on them, and slowly rammed their ships into the Separatist fleet. Until all that was left, was the command ship. Greivous began to see the right time to retreat. He fled to his fighter, and began to flee. As he prepared to get into hyperspace, he was shot down.

Shot down, while preparing for hyperspace.. He didn't know where he could end up. He was knocked unconscious.

When he woke, he was in a laboratory. He couldn't tell where, but this felt.. Familiar. He heard a woman's voice, "He seems to be regaining consciousness."

The General saw three people, standing in the room. Two men,one woman. All dressed like Warriors. He struggled to get out of the restraints.

Another woman stood behind him, "Don't try it. These restraints are built to last. You won't get out of here."

The Droid General remembered his oldest trick. He split his arms apart, and jumped on to the floor. He saw his lightsabers, on thr wall. Hr took them. Before he could, they tried to stop him. Two others, clearly footsoldiers, tried to stop him. They failed. Other tried ambush him, and were beaten, dimr even killed. Hr took his four sabers, and killed more footsoldiers.

Then, that same voice he kept hearing said, "Enough!" The General turned to see a young girl, no older than fifteen or so, with purplish black hair, and purple eyes.

Greivous said, "And just who are you?" He knelt down, as to face her, "Just know, if you challenge me I'm not above killing teenagers." He told the truth. Greivous could remember multiple times, when he had killed many Jedi, all younglings. He laughed as thr girl shuddered.

She said, "I sm Master Cyclonis. Ruler of the Cycluonian Empire. My Talons, the soldiers of my Empire, found your ship, in the wastelands. You'd be dead, had we not intervened." She thought this creature could be of use to her. She asked, "But, who are you?"

The towering monster said, "I am General Greivous. Supreme Commander of the Armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. What Planet is this? I must return to the War."

Cyclonis said, "The name of the Planet is Atmos. Specifically, Terra Cyclonia, home of the Cycluonian Empire." She looked away from the monster, "While our technology is advanced, we don't have the resources to get off the planet."

Greivous heard the news, and smashed his first into the wall. He growled, and looked to the young Empress, "Then you will work to figure it out!" He calmed down, ad hd thought about it. Dooku and Sidious needed him for the war. Without him, there is bo one to lead the Droid army. A guaranteed victory for the enemy. They would search for him, eventually.. And seize the planet.

Greivous said, "Until there is a,way to get me back to the War.. I must find some way to bide my time." He looked to Cyclonis, "Perhaps you would know something."

Cyclonis smiled evilly, "I'm glad you asked." She showed him a map of their planet, "All over our world, a Rebellion is against my Empire. My soldiers are too incompetent." She looked to the towering cyborg, "Perhaps.. You could provide assistance?"

Greivous considered it. He was a warrior. Meant to be on the battlefield. He wasn't going to sit and wait for Dooku to send someone. He had to do something, while he was there. He said, "Very well. I shall do so."

Cyclonis chuckled, "Excellent. Nice to have you on our side, General." She had someone, hopefully, she could trust to have SOME success on missions.

One of the deadliest alliances ever imagined, had been formed.

(Yeah. Sorry if it sucked. Next time).


End file.
